


Kite

by Neocoustic



Series: Youth [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:28:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7065271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neocoustic/pseuds/Neocoustic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hajime is 8.<br/>He has one new neighbor and one less kite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kite

"Ha-Ji-Me," Tooru approaches the boy from behind enunciating each syllable. He stops walking when the ball in his hand presses against Hajime's Back. He notes that his new neighbor didn't understand the concept of personal space. "Whatcha doing?" He draws the words out while Hajime is stepping away from him.

Hajime side eyes Tooru making sure he isn't stepping any closer to him before he switches his focus back to his dual line kite. "What's it look like." He takes a few more steps away from Tooru while he pulls at the strings making the kite flip and turn in the air. Oikawa spins the ball inbetween his palms while he watches the kite. "It looks boring. Come play with me instead Hajime."

He bounces on his heels excited by the idea of having someone play volleyball with him. "Take your ball and go somewhere else." Hajime is feels relieved when he sees the other boy puff up his cheeks and start walking away. The breif moment is torn away when he hears Tooru start whine. 

"But Hajime," Tooru turns back to face him again. " I can't play all by myself."

"Well I-" The ball shoots through the kite and drags it down to the ground. His head snaps over to the smiling boy "What the fuck"

"Stop saying bad words," Tooru scampers across the grass to retrieve the ball. "Now your not busy so come play with.... me." When Tooru gets a hold of the ball and turns around his smile drops. Hajime throws down the two lines from his kite and stomps back into his house. Hajime absolutely hates his new neighbor.

His solutions is simple. Just get up earlier, after all Tooru's light was on most of the night. Sometimes it's still on when Hajime wakes. His plan works for a while but Tooru is persistant. The first day Hajime leaves early Tooru watches the other boys door from the steps of his house. He only catches sight of him when Hajime is returning home and concludes he needs to get up earlier. He just had to figure out the right time.

Anger rises in Hajimes chest the morning he sees Tooru waiting for him with a ball near his feet. A happy hum rises from Tooru's throat when he see's him. "Hajime," He's smiles and rub his eyes before he stands and wobbles toward him. That's when Hajime notices the blanket and flash light laying near where the shorter boy had been sitting.

Guilt creeps up into his chest. "Did you even sleep?"

"Nope." He rubs his eyes again and yawns. "Are we going to play volleyball Today?"

"No." Tooru let's out a whine at the short response. "How about i give you a surprise instead." Tooru starts to bounce on his heels a smile spread across his face as he nods causing him to wobble a little. Hajime drops the bug box and his net to keep Tooru from falling. "You need to nap first." He makes a whine in protest but grabs his blanket and goes inside.

It's just a bit past noon when Hajime sees Tooru rush across his yard to where he is eatin his ice cream. "Is ice cream my suprise!" He's too loud and Hajime hates the way in sounds. "No. No ice cream for you." Tooru seats himself next to him their shoulders are almost touching. Hajime tries to scoot away from him but he just scoots right back over. "Please, please, please." Hajime groans and passes the half eaten cone over to him. Tooru doesn't care that he doesn't get a cone of his own and decides that the red bean flavored ice cream is now his favorite.

"I'll go get your surprise, Okay" Tooru nods and Hajime walks around the side of the house. He's licking the sticky remnants of ice cream from his fingers when he starts to worry that the other boy ditched him. "Got it, close your eyes." He squeezes his eyes. He hears Hajime steps then feels his fingers poking at his hair.

"You got me cro-" His eyes fly open and he sees Hajime grinning at him a few feet away. "Oh god." Tooru has already figured out what the tickley feeling in his hair. "Ew ew ew. Hajime get it out!"

The moment he moves to get up Hajime's grin widens a bit. "Don't move too much it might sting you." He walks back over when Tooru starts to cry. "I hope you learned your lesson. Don't break my shit."

Tooru decides that he hates how brave Hajime is.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a wasp in my hair and pretty much grabbed it with out getting stung. I think Iwaizumi would be pro at it to be honest.


End file.
